Love Across Time
by Sakura Sango
Summary: One shot IYKag- 'Shaking his head the half demon turned, he could not spoil such a beautiful scene. His acidic touch would ruin the girl.'


**Love Across Time**

**By: SakuraSango**

A/n: Ok for all of ya who know me know I usually don't write this type of stuff. Well all of ya can thank STF727 from the InuYasha forum on tvtome for this. It was part of a writing challenge he posted...Anyways as always read 'n review!

_x-x-x_

A white haired dog hanyou slowly peeked over an old well, his golden eyes squinting at the sudden darkness. Strong arms grasped each side of the rickety well and with a quick groan he slowly lifted his body out of the long dried well. His silver ears twitching to every sound. Bare feet sauntered across the chipped wooden floor and up rickety wooden stairs.

Reaching the sliding door, the hanyou froze his heart torn with indecision. Should he continue on or should he turn and leave. As far as everyone knew he was still in the forest, sitting in 'his' tree, the very same tree that he had been sealed in fifty years ago.

The woman that sealed him, Kikyo, had been his love. But that day their love had been broken. That very day their lifes were changed forever. As he closed his eyes for the last time the hanyou stared at the beautiful black haired woman as she turned away weapon held firmly in hand. And with that he had fallen into a deep slumber to not be waken for fifty years.

The next time he opened his eyes there stood another beautiful goddess with long black hair. And that day something in InuYasha melted. A feeling that he had long since lost...

A feeling that he had to let go of now. Deep within his heart he knew that this was his destiny. That he was to walk through this door and freeze his heart yet again.

Grasping the handle tightly the dog demon slowly slid the solid door open. Fear gripping his heart with an iron fist. A fist that threatened to cease his life at any second.

Snarling the hanyou threw an arm over his eyes, blinded again by the change of light. His nose curling at the smells around him, his ears twitching wildly.

Slowly the demon pulled his red clothed arm down his eyes darting around. He had to talk to Kagome and soon. Before his fear consumed him.

InuYasha flinched at that word. _Fear_! Such a foul word for demons and half demons to use. Such a feeling could get you killed in a battle. If anyone caught on to the smell of it they would tease and torment you till you begged for death. Already InuYasha could feel the foul stench pour from him, staining the ground below him. Gritting his teeth, InuYasha shook himself from the daze.

Golden eyes squinted at the bright sunlight watching a young girl off in the distance. Could he do it? Was he really strong enough? A hand slowly snaked into a pocket in the side, clutching a small round object.

Wind gusted tossing black hair to a side causing the girl to squeal delightfully. Her hands flew to her head as she tried to smooth her hair back. All around her tiny sparrows sung and jumped from branch to branch. A small stream of petals fell from the frolicking critters. The rosy petals raining down upon the girl. Laughing she twirled lightly, her green skirt spinning along with her. Black hair slowly turned rosy as the petals landed on their target. Amazed at the beauty around her, the small girl collapsed to the soft, green grass below her. A hand slowly reaching out, ghosting the petals around her.

InuYasha stared at the beautiful sight before him, unable to take in the fullness of it. Such beauty was untouchable by him, a vile and cursed demon. Though his mother's human blood ran through him, the blood of a demon littered it. He had killed and stole many times before.

Shaking his head the half demon turned, he could not spoil such a beautiful scene. His acidic touch would ruin the girl.

"InuYasha," the hanyou stopped turning at the sound of his name, "wait up!" Rising Kagome slowly dusted off the petals. Smiling she raised a hand to InuYasha, sprinting to catch up. "Hey is it really time for me to go back? I thought I had a few more days left. But if it's time, just let me..."

A finger to the lips silenced the rest of her words. Confusion graced a youthful face as she looked into the deep golden eyes next to her.

"Kagome, you still have time. I came here for another reason. See I wanted to..."

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's clawed hand pulling him slightly, silencing the hanyou. "I know a perfect place to talk. I found it a couple of days ago." Smiling the young girl quickly led the demon through the front door of her house. Never losing her pace she pulled him up the long staircase and to her room. Her smile never faltered as she ran for and jumped out her open window.

InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise. Had Kagome really jumped? "Kagome!" He screamed running for the window, the iron hand had gripped his heart, refusing to allow another beat to pass it. Clawed hands grasped the frame as breaths became ragged. His eyes scoured the ground below, looking for the body of a young girl. But none was there. Instead Kagome hung tightly to a thick branch laughing and waving to the panicking demon beside her.

"Hey are you going to take all day? Come on, I have to show you the perfect spot." A mischievous gleam shone in her eye as she slowly climbed the tree. "And don't be like Miroku, or I'll 's' you sorry butt."

InuYasha slowly climbed out, making sure that he kept his gaze far away from what was above him. More times the what he liked, the poor hanyou had felt what it was like to fall to the ground below.

Groaning slightly Kagome slowly pulled herself up to the roof of her house. Having pulled herself completely up, Kagome turned smiling brightly to the half demon behind her. Her smile widened at his deep scowl.

"And why did we go through your house when me jumping up here would have been faster?" InuYasha slowly pulled a long twig from his hair, shaking a few stray leaves away.

Laughing Kagome pointed behind the demon, "That's why," slowly the demon turned. Behind him a dying sun had slowly began to dip behind a mountain in the distance. "If you had jumped, we would have come far too soon."

Kagome slowly walked to the edge. Smiling she sat her feet dangling rocking slightly. "You wanted to tell me something."

InuYasha lowered his head, silver bangs covering his eyes. "Kagome, I wanted to give you this back." Reaching into his pocket the hanyou slowly pulled out a small lavender jewel, one side badly shattered, several pieces broken from it.

Kagome stared at the jewel in InuYasha's hand. A week ago she had given it to him to watch over. Kagome had wanted a peaceful time at home, no demons to attack her, no worries about school or homework or tests.

"But why? I gave it to you to hold for me so..."

"I know," InuYasha interrupted sitting next to Kagome. Grasping one of her hands, he slowly pressed the jewel into her hand, closing it tightly. "I know but I cannot hold it any longer. I want you to find happiness and love. Love and happiness that you'll be proud to be with. And you could never feel that with a demon like me."

Tears built up within brown eyes as the girl watched looked into the pained golden eyes beside her. His heart was breaking as much as hers. "But...that's you. I love you InuYasha, really I do. I have since I first saw you and your ears." Reaching up the young girl slowly felt the furry dog ears. Leaning over she kissed the tip of one slightly, watching it twitch slightly. Pulling away she smiled, "You are who you are. And I would never change a thing. I love you, do you love me too?"

The dog demon stared at the young girl beside him. His heart pulled at the simple words Kagome had just said. Smiling he wrapped an arm around the tiny body beside him. Pulling her close he kissed her on the lips.

The silent kiss was answer enough for Kagome as she slowly broke away. She knew that they had both confessed their feelings and that they would be together forever.

And together they sat on the roof and watched the sunset.

_x-x-x_

As always, I shudder at my work, I sencerly feel millions of revisions being done when I feel better.


End file.
